Stand together complex
by The Low Brass Dude
Summary: Set after SSS, Hideo comes back to Motoko, and the horror of war starts again. MotokoxHideo fluff.
1. I Familiaraity

Familiarity

A Ghost in the Shell fan fiction

By The Low Brass Dude

It was that day again. When she was six years old she and her parents boarded an airplane and it subsequently crashed. She and another boy were the only 2 survivors. She was known as Motoko Kusanagi. He was known as Hideo Kuze.

The cemetery was cold and dank as usual. In front of Motoko were 2 stone slabs marked "unknown". All that was known was that they were her parents. She then knelt down and placed a rose on each of their graves. It was something she would rather not be reminded of. A single tear dropped off of her cheek and landed on the grave.

There were 2 other unknown graves, the parents of Hideo. She still loved him even though he was known as a terrorist. He was a sweet boy, who prayed for her with his left arm during hospitalization. And she was pretty sure that he shared the same sentiments today. 3 years after his "disappearance."

As she got up to leave she noticed a single paper crane on the grave of Hideo's parents. "No" she said to herself, "He died after I killed Gouda." She then left and proceeded to her car. During the trip back rain started pouring. It was extremely ironic and annoying. Turning on her radio she heard that 5 men were imprisoned for illegal medical operations. "Typical" she said to herself.

She then reached her house and realized that there was another car parked beside hers. But, she didn't invite anyone over. It wasn't a vehicle of anybody else on Section IX, so who was it? It obviously wasn't a burglar, and if someone wanted to assassinate her they wouldn't leave their car outside like that. Either way she took out her handgun and went inside.

None of the lights were on and she didn't hear anything, so then decided to look upstairs. In her bedroom were two cognacs. "So who was drinking in here, and knew my favorite cocktail for that matter?" After searching the rest of the house she saw that the only thing out of the ordinary were the car and the cognacs. After testing those to make sure weren't poisoned or anything she took a sip out of one glass and then sat down on her bed.

"It just doesn't make any sense, I never told anyone that Hideo had a knack for making paper cranes, and we were the only 2 besides the undertakers who knew where our parents are buried." She said taking another sip.

"It's not like the world ever made sense in the first place." said a raspy voice outside the bedroom. She got her handgun and went around the door to see a 6' tall man still with a little youth, silvery hair and a dark brown trench coat.

"Hideo?" Motoko asked stunned.

"I'm sorry it took me so long" he said hugging her deeply. "It took me a while to locate my shell and get back inside."

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked crying softly.

"You said it yourself; the net is truly vast and infinite. I was able to find your address through Section IX's computers. After that, 5 gentlemen reassembled me ghost into my shell, which was found at an old woman's house where both of our old shells are. Later they got arrested on charges of illegal surgery. They told me to leave and bring joy to those who lost it, as I did years ago."

"I just can't believe that you're alive Hideo." Motoko said looking up at him. "So you left the paper crane at the cemetery."

"Yes I did. I also made those cognacs you were drinking"

"I thought so," Now Motoko was wondering what to do, he was on the run from the police.

"I guess I should be going then, the police will be looking for me." Hideo said while turning.

"Wait!" Motoko said, "Is that car stolen?"

"It's yours" He said calmly. Motoko started going through things in her head, I don't remember owning it, she thought. "Well actually it's your parent's." He said. "I found it in an old garage near where I came back. To the police it looks like any other normal pedestrian's vehicle.

"They only caught a glimpse of me, though I doubt that they know who I am. But I am going to need to find a place to stay."

"You can stay here," Motoko said jumping at the statement.

"They'd probably come here first though," He said looking into her eyes.

"Please, I can tell them that whoever they were looking for died or something. Wait, what happened to the 5 men who operated on you?"

"Firing squad" he said looking downcast. "I saw them get killed and then went on my way through sewers. Not many people recognized me. So for the time being, I think I'm all right."

Motoko on the other hand was staring at a computer screen at files and whatnot. It stated that the 5 men were killed due to illegal surgical procedures and that there was nobody else in the warehouse. "It seems that you are free man." She said proudly in front of Kuze. He looked at the files and it showed that there was no mention of a sixth person and he was assumed dead. The other 5 were already on death row anyway.

"Thank god" he said with a smile on his face. He looked at Motoko for a little while and said "You don't mind if I live here with you, you already offered and……." He trailed off.

"And what?" Motoko asked.

"And, I love you." He said staring at her.

"So I take there was nothing with that guy with no eyes right?"

"Not at all" she said kissing him gently on the lips, and him returning the sentiment.

"Batou always was and always will be a jerk" she said kissing him again.

Finis


	2. II Confessions

**I'd like to thank Osage for doing such a great job on this chapter, give it up for her!!**

Stand together Complex

Chapter 2: Confessions

Motoko lay gazing down at the handsome man in her arms. Hideo Kuze who only years ago laid dead at her feet was now peacefully fast asleep beside her. His hair was once again the golden brown just like the first time they met, his new body was an upgrade, a full functioning multipurpose full prosthetic just like hers. She traced a finger down the divide of his bare chest, not surprised when he gently caught it in his own.

Kuze opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Motoko propped up on one elbow beside him. He smiled up and caressed her hand.

"Hey, that tickles" he joked, with a sleepy voice. She smiled back; it was pretty clear his sensitivity levels were now on her spectrum.

"I thought it might" she teased while moving her hand to trace his new mouth, one that he could move. He seemed to follow her thoughts as he reached up and drew her closer before sealing her lips with a slow kiss.

When they broke for air Kuze sat up and leaned against the headboard, opening his arms as an invite which she gratefully accepted. She leaned into his shoulder as he kissed the top of her hair and held her close, greatly enjoying the lazy circles she ran over his chest. It was hard to believe that after all these months of crazy action they could enjoy such a comfort like peace.

Peace, what an interesting concept, one that she know found lay heavily on her mind as she relaxed into him. What would be the cost of this peace? How could they be together without the knowledge of section 9? Aramaki was a reasonable man but at the end of the day the government pulled the final strings, and she'd be damned if she let them repeat their mistake, the one that resulted in the death of the wonderful man beside her.

"Stop thinking, I can hear the gears turning in your head." Kuze spoke up, as soon as her hand dropped from its place on his chest.

She looked straight into his eyes as the ghost of a smile graced her lips, but that quickly dropped as memories of him lying lifeless in front of her flashed before her eyes.

"Is it about that night...?" He asked slowly reaching out to gently lift her chin until she met his eyes. "Motoko, all that is over now, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," She nodded, before locking her arms around his neck and hugging him much like she did during the bombings, "they won't take you away from me again."

He smiled an held her tight, revelling in the feel of her fingers running through his hair, vowing to never leave her side again.

They spent hours laying in bed, discussing what it was like to wander through the net after "death". Kuze recounted his adventure through the net at her urging, telling her how he came to meet the five late hackers who helped him come back. The five that lost family that fateful day when he tried to lead them all towards peace. Now they sat at a local diner, as she learned more about his experiences.

"They were part of the resistance?"

"Yes, just like all of us that day." Their food was ready an android with human characteristics set two steaming plates of eggs and bacon before them. "Speaking of your involvement what are you going to do about section 9? I'm technically still a terrorist on their radar."

Motoko shook her head before taking a bite of the simulated eggs, "I don't work for section 9 anymore..."

"You quit! Why?" Kuze was surprised, the conviction she showed on the battlefield that day was unlike any he had ever seen, and he truly thought it was her passion to fight for the "good" guys.

"I couldn't do it anymore...."

But if she left section 9 so easily then what was the passion he saw on the battlefield? What was it attributed to? _No she probably did it because of me; I can't let her sacrifice the job she loves because of me._ "Look Motoko, I don't want you to quit because you're helping me-"

"No!" She smiled and shook her head, "I left a couple of months ago. After what happened with Gouda, the state and the Americans, I just couldn't do it anymore. I signed up so that I could protect the people, but with what happened in Dejima, with you, I realized that section 9 was not helping anyone, we were just drones for the state during that entire op. A lot of innocent people got hurt because of bruised egos, and power hungry politicians."

He reached out and cupped her hand in understanding. Truth was he still relived the day of the bombings, he never forgot the last thoughts of all those who died that day, and although he'd long been disengaged from the millions of minds connected to him he never forgot their pain.

The light pressure of her hand on his brought him out of his reviver; however he looked up to see her cautiously eying the opposite street.

"We need to go, now!" She whispered, her eyes never leaving her target as she quickly stood up.

Catching her line of sight he too saw the dark figure disappear behind an alley just as she took his arm and they both rushed for the back exit. He knew as well as she did that their time to run has just begun.


	3. III Conflict

**Sorry if this one is a little bit short.**

Stand Together Complex

Chapter 3: Conflict

They both got out of the diner and into Motoko's car. Motoko then hooked herself up to the computer and scanned the area. The man following them was a Japanese bounty hunter whom formerly worked for the same organization Gouda did.

"Why would he be hunting us?" Hideo asked driving the car. "And why would he be looking for you 3 years after the Individual Eleven incident?"

"Probably to make the events seem unattached." Motoko answered. "He's going to my house, and the next place he would go would be Section IX." _Where would be the only safe place left,_ she thought to herself. "The library, Hideo I'm taking the wheel, I need you to scramble the frequencies so he can't find us."

"All right" He said. As the wheel apparently moved by itself, Hideo quickly hooked himself up to the computer and did some very impressive computer work. 20 minutes later they arrived at a circular building. "What is this place?" Hideo asked getting out of the car.

"A large collection of knowledge" Motoko replied. As they stepped inside they looked in upon the beauty of Aoi's library, a vast utopia of literature, knowledge and all miscellanies. "I thought you might show up Major Kusanagi." The major looked to her left and saw the face of the hacker Aoi, still wearing his blue coat. "Why?" she asked. "Well there was the fact that I noticed Kuze's ghost leaving the net. And there is the fact that you came here last time you didn't want to be seen."

"Who is this guy?" Hideo asked. "I am Aoi," he responded, "owner of this library; you must be Hideo Kuze, quite an honor to meet a member of the Individual Eleven."

"I am not a member of that anymore."

"I can see that, anyway, I would suggest that you two come with me." The two of them followed Aoi into another room that appeared to be his own private study. "All right now, the man who was watching you is now on his way to the Section IX facility, they should fare well against one bounty hunter. The questions are, will there be more, and if so, what do they want. I unfortunately cannot answer either of those questions."

"We'll figure it out," said Motoko, "We should probably check out the Cabinet Intelligence Center to see about this bounty hunter."

"I'll see what I can do." Answered Aoi, for now I think you two should just get some rest. You look like you need it."

"That would be nice," said both Hideo and Motoko. In another room was a small bedroom. Both of them flopped down onto the bed and drifted away into a quiet slumber.


	4. IV Answers

**Once again, another spectacular chapter by the very talented Osage!**

Chapter 4

Answers

Kuze walked into the circular library, lined with volumes of well kept books. The room was cold, making him shiver, as he meandered his way to the center. He was wore only blue jeans and a green cotton sweater, his jacket was currently draped over Motoko as she slept. Turning off his sensory touch receptors he came to stand before Aoi, who was currently hunched over a desk, in the middle of his library.

"Did you have a dreamless sleep?"

"Not exactly, but at least it was quiet," looking down he continued, "I'm still getting used to that."

"I apologize," Aoi spoke, turning to face him, "the tragedy in Dejima was most unfortunate."

"You don't know the half of it."

Eyes trained on the ground Kuze leaned against a bookshelf as memories of his time as 'comrade Kuze' flooded his mind. Coming back from the war he didn't have a lot going on, the main goal was to live and see another day, but honestly he was starting to question if that's what he wanted at all. Then they came, one by one, those people started talking to him, sharing their stories, wanting to hear his, some even considering him handsome, before long it was like he had some purpose. One which was slowly became overwhelming. Kuze listened to their stories, shared their pain, and it was not long before he actually felt it too. All those voices bearing down on a single mind, it was awe-aspiring and horrific at the same time.

"I've managed to pull some intel on the assassin who has taken interest in you," Aoi's voice brought Kuze back to reality as he walked closer to the monitor. "It would seem as if he is operating on his own parameters."

Kuze stared at the fierce apathetic man displayed before him, Yenji Kato, the infamous assassin of the underworld who is wanted in 6 districts for the murders of prominent individuals. Kuze's jaw tightened.

"Yenji Kato, ex-military and now rouge assassin."Aoi turned to Motoko as she walked up to both of them. "How does he fit into the picture?" She asked.

"That's what am I here to figure out," Aoi spoke, standing between them, looking to Kuze who still faced Kato with determined concentration. "You are well informed, it took me all night to find even this much." He looked to Motoko.

"A contact came through for me," she replied, looking to Kuze who still had yet to turn around.

"I'm still cross checking the information, it shouldn't take much longer," Aoi spoke, glancing to his computer before leaving the room.

"Yenji Kato, he was..."

"I know," Kuze sighed, defeated. "I just didn't realize there was anyone from my old unit still alive. Let alone trying to kill us."

He felt her soft hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "We'll find him. Then we can put it all to rest."

Turning to her light smile, he couldn't help but reciprocate it. Those captivating red eyes put all thoughts of present danger aside. Just as he was about to act with a clearer head, Aoi's voice broke the moment, "Yenji Kato is working with Gouda's organization." The young man stopped in the doorway, glancing up from his papers with a slight smile, "I hope I wasn't interrupting?"

"Do you have their location?" Motoko asked, her hand lowering from Kuze, much to his dismay.

Aoi nodded, waving the papers in his hand. Within moments the duo was back on the road, making a beeline for the Mega Corporation that stood between them and freedom.


	5. V Comrades

Stand together complex

Chapter 5

Comrades

On the way to the Cabinet Intelligence Center, Motoko scanned the entire building to see if there was a clear route inside. While doing so, she was interrupted by her old partner: Batou.

"Major, what the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Solving my own puzzles, finishing my own wars."

"They aren't yours to tackle, and since Kato showed up at our base, we're involved too."

"Who is that Motoko?" Hideo asked through the net.

"Batou, the man without eyes." She answered.

"Hey, I've got eyes, just not organic ones." He retorted. "Listen, your bounty hunter friend escaped, it's like he's got your skill and speed."

"Interesting, do you know where he is?"

"No, he also screwed up the security cameras manually."

"So he's a cyborg," Hideo said. "Why didn't he just use camouflage then?"

"What is he doing here Major?" Batou asked.

"Batou I'm cutting you off."

"No, do…" She slumped back in the passenger seat with a heavy sigh.

"What's his problem?" Hideo asked.

"He's always had a big crush on me; technically he was my instructor and commanding officer when I first joined Section IX. Hell he even has a picture of me as his wife in his wallet!"

"Talk about creepy." Hideo said. "We're here." He said pulling into an empty lot. It seemed the Intelligence center had been cut off financially ever since the Dejima incident. Both of them got out and grabbed a single firearm from the back seat; Motoko a shotgun, Hideo a machine gun.

As they stood by the door, Motoko grabbed Hideo's arm tightly, "Promise me you'll come out alive," she said.

"Nothing can take me away from you," he said just before busting the door down. Oddly enough, no alarms went off.

"Silence alarms," Motoko said, "They wait for the intruder to stand still and then they grab him." Both went to their thermal-optic camouflage. After getting away from countless security guards, they both got into an archive room. For a long period of time the two of them were trying to find out any information on manually shutting off computers without touching them. Then the information just popped up.

"What the hell…" Motoko said staring at the monitors.

"Sorry I didn't get to you in time," Aoi's voice said through the speakers. "These security walls are a lot harder to break than you think."

"Thank you Aoi."

"No problem, just call me through my server when you need some more help." He said. More information on Kato was brought up; apparently while in service he was working on some way for the mind to work with computers without having to hook up wires, almost like how wireless servers work. After the Suicide Killings he decided to use his skills to take down major corporations and the government itself. Several warrants were placed but he was never caught.

"…hence why his underground name is Leech." Motoko finished. "Why was he looking for us though?"

"Good question, let's find this sonuvabitch and find out." Aoi said.

"Can you find his location?" she asked.

"If I have more time, you're going to have to track him down yourself for the time being."

"It's better than doing nothing." Hideo said standing up.

Suddenly the door burst open and hit the other side of the room. "Oh my, Major!" It was a Tachikoma.


	6. VI Found

**Once again Osage delivers an awesome chapter to compliment my own, I highly recommend you check out her stuff.**

Chapter 6

Found

"Tachikoma!" The major yelled, as the robot's entrance caused a balance beam to collapse, sending a pile of rubble crashing down. Both ex-soldiers executed perfect rolls, managing to avoid much of the landfall. The major sprang into a crouch next to the Tachikoma. Kuze did the same but winced as his side connected with some sharp metal. When the smoke cleared, they both stared at the thick wall of rubble, trapping them on opposite sides.

"Kuze, are you alright?" she asked, coughing through the dust.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good," he heard her shuffle to stand up, the Tachikoma's apologies echoed from the other side.

When the dust settled, Kuze tried to stand up. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he immediately turned off his sensors. When he saw the wall of rubble before him, he panicked, feeling the wall he heard her voice from the other side.

"It's solid," she said, "Tachikoma, blast a hole through this wall."

"Yes, Ma'am," The apologetic robot began to wheel back, winding up for the big impact.

"Wait!" looking around Kuze noticed the rotting foundation of the building, no doubt it was a miracle that the whole building didn't crash down on top of them. "Motoko, the structure's weak. Another blast could bury us."

"There's no other way."

He heard her shuffle on the other side, coming to stop at the center where he currently had a hand on the wall. "I know," he sighed in defeat, putting his forehead against the coarse stone. "But we can't risk it. I'll find a way out, and then come around to meet you."

"And if you don't?" she asked, her voice betraying her concern.

"I will," he smiled, when he felt her hand on the other side on the same level as his forehead, "right now finding Kato is important. We can't get out of this until he's caught."

"Hideo-"

"Hey!" he didn't want a long goodbye, he didn't feel like he deserved one, not after everything he's done in life. "I'll be right there, don't you worry. I meant what I said earlier, nothing's gonna take me away from you."

Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling. "I hope you can keep your promises," she murmured, before he sensed the hand fall away, and the wheels of the Tachikoma tank speed away.

Shuffling around on his side of the dark entrapment, Kuze sought a way out. Piles of rubble barred his way, but after hours of fruitless search and excavation he found a weak pocket of cement, on the opposite wall of the barrier. Seeing that it was clear of the foundation beams, he began to kick. His continued assault was rewarded when the cracks began to give way to a bigger opening. Within moments he crafted a hole large enough for his body.

Clearing the entrance, he stood. But before he could move one foot the deep voice of another shattered the silence.

"That took you long enough, 'Mr. Enhanced Combat Cyborg'" Turning, Kuze met Batou who was leaning against the far walls of the undamaged hallway. The older man's relaxed posture told him he's been lying in wait for a while. _I don't have time for you, Dammit._

"If you want a second round, you're going to have to wait," Kuze said, purposefully walking forward. "Right now a much bigger threat is on the loose."

"I'm not a patient guy," A patronizing smile graced Batou's mouth.

_Why doesn't that look good? Shit! I need to get to Motoko, playing with this joker's a waste of time. Wait, maybe this is the perfect time to put this fool in his place._

"So I've heard," seeing no other choice Kuze closed the distance between them, strucking out with a blow to Batou's jaw, hoping that a quick resolution would end this once and for all.

Batou countered with a quick sidestep and reverse chop, missing Kuze's neck by inches. _He's gotten better. Much better. _Circling, Hideo tried to access the ranger's weak points, knowing full well there would be none to see.

"You've gotten slow," Batou observed, same annoying smile still etched on his face.

_I'd love to wipe it off right about now._

**************

Motoko tried to focus on the internal map Aoi had streamed to her, but the think tank's incessant chatter blocked out most of her focus.

"Major, don't worry, I'm sure he'll find us. He did seem resourceful. And even we couldn't track his movements so it's not like Kato will find-"

"Tachikoma!" She hadn't meant it to come out so forceful, but those were thoughts she'd rather not dwell on. Hideo said he'd find them, so that's what she believed. "Keep scanning up ahead. We should be nearing, Kato's location."

"Uhh, Major..."

Whipping around to face the Tachikoma, it took Motoko seconds to level her sights on the man who stood atop it. The famed assassin, Yenji Kato, stood crouched atop the robot's shell, aiming an EMP gun straight for its core. One wrong move and she knew her think tank would be fried for good.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to find you so easily," the assassin taunted.

_How did I not hear him? _She thought, still aiming her sights on him, not moving an inch.

* * *

Kuze dodged the lightning fast fist to his head, and countered with a kick to Batou's knee. The ex-ranger didn't know what hit him as his leg once again detached from his control. Seeing his opportunity, Hideo grabbed his arm, yanked it back and flipped the ranger, face first onto the floor behind him.

Batou groaned, as Kuze held his now twisted arm straight up, forcing it forward for good measure.

"This is the second and last time I want to face you," Kuze spoke slowly, trying to keep his impatience under control.

"What's the matter? You afraid to lose later?" Batou's smug smile, prompted the other man to step on his back and force the arm forward even further. Kuze didn't stop until the ranger screamed out as a sickening pop and light display of electricity sparked around his shoulder.

With one foot atop the uninjured leg, Hideo dropped the useless arm and leaned down to speak with this nuisance of a man.

"You need to stop," he started, at the same time reaching for Batou's pockets, knowing the disabled arm of his captive was futile in defence. "She's done with you. I don't believe she ever started." Taking out the ranger's wallet, ignoring Batou's protests, he took out the sick picture of Motoko as Bato's bride, and ripped it many times, letting the bit's flutter into a pool around the now enraged ranger. "I won't kill you, she wouldn't like that. But if you follow us, you'll leave me no choice."

"You talk big. For an asshole," Baotou spat.

But Kuze didn't reply, as he took off down the hall, seconds before hearing the resonating shots on the other side. _Damn it, he's found her. _Picking up the pace, Hideo pushed his new body to its limits.


	7. VII Justice

Chapter 7

Justice

Hideo ran as fast as he could through the hallways looking for Motoko. He came upon the exact spot where he had left her. "Nothing," he said looking down at the floor.

"Oh! Mr. Kuze!" the Tachikoma rolled down the hallway and stopped a mere foot next to Hideo. "The Major! She's being held by the Kato man!"

"Tachikoma!" he said fiercely, "Why didn't Kato destroy you?"

"He kept me alive but took all of my weapons, to take you to him, he wants you there in 5 minutes or else he'll kill the Major!" It spat out.

"All right," he said toting his TMP, "Take me to him."

It was a long and silent walk through the hallways, neither of them saying a single word. Where they were going was the top of the building. The Intelligence center was a 78 story building, and the archives room was on the 40th story, so it wasn't that far away.

Hideo and the Tachikoma walked out of the elevator and saw Kato. He was a tall man with long unkempt black hair and he was wearing a long trench overcoat over a black shirt and jeans. Motoko was hanging suspended from a railing over the parking lot. Her mouth was tied up with duct tape and her arms were tied behind her back, like she was a damsel in distress. But then he realized she didn't have arms, both of them were lying behind her the rope was encircling her chest.

"All right Kato," Hideo said walking towards him, "I think the both of us deserve an answer. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"

"Calm down," he said in a hushed tone, "I'll tell you. When I saw you participating in the suicide killings, I decided to look a little deeper into how our Government controls us, as well as the American Empire. I concluded that if the right people were put I command, maybe this world wouldn't be as fucked up as it is. But who to put in command, certainly not someone like me, and then it hit me, my commanding officer. I organized for those 5 refugees to put your ghost back into your shell. But you need a figure whom the government accepts, how about the most beautiful, young, and well known cyborg ever known?" he then stroked Motoko's chin and cheek. "I've been studying her ever since, understanding how she moves, how she talks, and her emotions. She put up a fair fight, but unfortunately, she could not stand the tank ripping her arms off." Hideo looked over to the Tachikoma which moved slowly backwards from them.

"So you want to use us so that you can earn your way into a high position in government?" Hideo asked.

"No, I'm going to hack the networks myself; I need you two to stand as figureheads for me. And together, we can create a perfect world."

"How is that any different than our government today? You're just putting yourself in a higher position and think that you can somehow make everything different, you can't. I tried." Hideo said he tried to talk to Motoko telepathically but nothing doing.

"Oh and don't try to contact her, being a computer genius allowed me to disable it just like taking the tank's weapons and her arms. But I think she looks more beautiful without arms, like Venus de Milo." Kato said pulling Motoko back over the railing and letting her lie down.

"So Yenji," Hideo said nearing both him and Motoko and throwing the TMP to the floor, "you can disarm tanks, cyborgs, and destroy security cameras without touching them."

"Yes," Kato responded, "Would you like these abilities?"

"No," Hideo said punching Kato's left temple. Kato fell to the floor. Hideo held him by the collar and hung him over the railing where Motoko once was. He was about to drop him when he felt himself fall to the ground.

"You forget," Kato said pulling him over the railing, "I can do all sorts of things to your mind and body." Hideo fell to the ground grasping his head, a loud ringing echoing through his mind, and he saw himself in the plane accident and when Gouda's assistant almost took his ghost away. _No, I'm better than this, you might have escaped from mercenaries who weren't expecting this, but you won't get away from me._

"You forget," Hideo said roundhouse kicking Kato's legs and brushing him over the side, "I am far better at physical combat than you." Kato go up again and forced Hideo to the floor, constantly hitting his face and chest, each one with more force and more determination to kill his once former comrade. Hideo kicked him off to the side and picked up his TMP.

"This is it for you Kato." Hideo said pointing the TMP directly at Kato's head. He then shot three rounds at his forehead. His head falling apart just like Gouda's did. "This will be it, for you, and your self-anointed government."

He through the TMP down and ran to where Motoko was. He ripped off the duct tape, and untied her. He held her close to himself and he felt tears falling from her eyes gently touching the nape of his neck. "Hideo," she said, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you do that."

"It's all right," he whispered into her ear, "we made it out alive didn't we?"

"Yes," she said.

"Uhh, Major?" the tachikoma said, "Do you want me to help you with your arms?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered.

"Thank you? That's one thing I never heard you say in service!" the tachikoma said fixing her left arm back on.

A little while later, they both heard the sound of helicopter blades whirring. They looked up and saw one of Section IX's helicopters. "Major, get the tachikoma and Kuze and let's get out of here." The loud voice of Saito echoed. All three of them got onto the helicopter and headed to Section IX. On the helicopter they saw Batou holding his arm in agony and Borma fixing it.

"Oh, joy. You're alive." Batou said looking at Hideo and wincing at the pain. Both Hideo and Motoko turned away from him and felt a little joy in the fact that they were still alive and together.


	8. VIII Stand Together Complex

Chapter 8

Stand Together Complex

"In conclusion I would like to offer my congratulations to Mr. Kuze," Aramaki said. Motoko, Hideo, Batou, Togusa and Saito were in the main office of Section IX. After all that had gone on Chief Aramaki let Hideo off easy considering he got rid of a criminal who was too unstable to keep alive and that he had been stuck in the net for so long that it could be legally considered as a prison sentence. He was a free man no matter how you look at it.

"Thank you very much Colonel Aramaki," Hideo answered.

"Are you sure you do not want to redeem your position Major?" Aramaki asked Motoko.

"Yes," she said.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." He said. The two of them walked out of the office and to the hallway, Batou following closely.

"Are you sure you've got nothing left to say?" Batou asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Hideo answered not looking at Batou.

"Because I've got a couple things to ask you," at this point Togusa had walked out.

"Leave them alone Batou,"

"Why are you leaving, you've got your silent boyfriend! What the hell else do you want?"

Motoko turned around slowly and looked Batou straight into what was left of his eyes. "I came to help people, not be another arm of the government forced to kill or be killed."

"All right," Togusa intervened, "I've got a question but how did you two know each other?"

"A long long time ago," Hideo said, "I saved her life, she saved mine." After that, Hideo and Motoko walked back to their car leaving Batou in the middle of the hallway.

"I honestly don't know what she sees in him," Batou said.

"And you probably never will." Togusa responded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Motoko said. "Day and night I kept making more and more paper cranes, trying to get it right. And when I did, they said you had left."

"I was on the run, eventually got picked up by the army. I kept making at least one crane per day just to remember you." Hideo said driving back to their home.

The next morning the two of them got up looking at their faces in the bright sunlight.

"'morning," Hideo said.

"Good morning" Motoko answered with a short kiss.

Hideo now held her in his arms and whispered, "I said that I would never leave you alone, and now I plan to carry that out." He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small red velvet box. "Motoko Kusanagi, my love, my lithium flower," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond studded ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course," she said hugging him and kissing his neck while he followed suit. "Where did you get that ring?" she asked.

"When I was seventeen I made it my goal to find you again, and give this to you as a means of thanks."

In the coming months, Hideo and Motoko Kuze got married and adopted 3 kids, Hideki, Sayu and Shiori. The two of them finally had something they never had, a family. After leaving Section IX, Hideo and Motoko got jobs at the hospital where Togusa found Aoi, rehabilitating children and finding homes for them. It was what Motoko had wanted ever since she was a child on the operating table, a happy ending.

_This is Aoi speaking, I hope that you have enjoyed reading my story, and yes it actually happened. Currently I'm writing this while watching their kids; they really are cute when they're sleeping. But anyway, I apologize for writing this in third person but those chapters were dictated by Motoko. We basically co-wrote this whole thing. This is Aoi signing out._

**This concludes the Fan Fiction Stand Together Complex.**


End file.
